Reminisce You
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Aku mengenangmu dengan berimajinasi kau datang ke rumahku suatu hari nanti, mengajakku berhanami, lalu malamnya kita akan melihat hanabi berdua. Kau akan menggenggam tanganku erat dan aku langsung tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganku lagi.


**Reminisce You**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: SasuSaku

A/N: Sama kayak perbedaan _horror/mystery_, Quint juga kurang bisa membedakan genre _Angst_ dengan _Hurt/Comfort_ karena mirip. Dua-duanya tentang permainan perasaan. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan genre di sini, bilangin yah. Biar diganti :)

* * *

><p>Sakura's PoV<p>

Ino-pig datang ke rumahku hari ini. Sepertinya dia mau curhat soal berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Tebakanku benar, dia sudah bercerita soal itu lebih dari sejam dengan beruraian air mata sampai persediaan tisuku menipis. Dia masih menceritakan kenangan-kenangan manisnya dengan Shikamaru.

Ino menyeka air matanya dengan selembar tisu. "Hei, Forehead, apa kau masih mengenangnya?" tanyanya.

Tak usah disebut namanya pun aku sudah tahu yang dimaksud Ino adalah Sasuke Uchiha, yang tidak pernah lagi kembali ke Konoha sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. "Untuk apa kau bertanya?" balasku agak ketus. Aku tidak suka topik Sasuke diungkit-ungkit. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat merindukannya.

"Aku cuma ingin tahu bagaimana caramu mengenangnya," lirih Ino-pig. Aku mencelos, tapi dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya tentang perkataan Ino barusan.

Aku mengenangmu dengan...

Apa?

Aku mengenangmu dengan bersikap kau masih ada di sini, mendampingiku di saat aku terjatuh dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, kau selalu datang dan menyemangatiku untuk tidak gampang menyerah. Memberiku jalan keluar yang membuatku akhirnya bisa bernapas lega atas lepasnya diriku dari jeratan masalah.

Aku mengenangmu dengan mengingat semua perhatian yang kau berikan padaku dibalik sikap cuekmu. Tanpa banyak kata, kau selalu memberiku perhatian dengan tindakanmu. Kau lebih suka menunjukkan perasaanmu dengan tindakan. Kau selalu payah saat berusaha mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Aku mengenangmu dengan mengirimkan surat-surat kosong ke rumahmu. Seharusnya aku tahu tidak akan ada yang membalas surat-surat itu karena rumahmu sudah lama tak dihuni, tapi aku tetap mengirimkan surat-surat pendek itu. Aku hanya ingin mengabarimu bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya. Sasuke-kun, apa kabarmu sekarang? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja.

Aku mengenangmu dengan berimajinasi kau datang ke rumahku suatu hari nanti, mengajakku berhanami, lalu malamnya kita akan melihat hanabi berdua. Kau akan menggenggam tanganku erat dan aku langsung tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganku lagi.

Aku mengenangmu dengan membiarkan air mataku jatuh berurai saat merindukanmu. Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, aku sangat sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin melihatmu lagi. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, kau di mana?

Aku berusaha menjaga memori indah tentangmu, tapi aku takut... Aku takut memori itu perlahan-lahan lenyap tanpa kusadari. Pulanglah, Sasuke-kun. Aku merindukanmu. Setidaknya, beritahu aku kau ada di mana, sehingga aku bisa mengabarimu bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan akan terus menunggumu di sini, jadi tidak usah khawatirkan aku.

Aku memandang ke langit malam, di atas hamparan rumput di belakang rumah. Menghitung jumlah bintang yang bersinar, bekerlap-kerlip tepat di atas kepalaku. Mengingat saat-saat kita terpisah jauh, dan aku sendirian di sini, menunggumu.

Aku melihat sebuah bintang kecil di ufuk timur. Kecil, namun aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Meski kau tidak ada di sini, kau juga melihatnya, kan, Sasuke-kun? Di mana pun kau berada, apapun yang kau lakukan, pasti kau juga sedang memandangi si bintang kecil.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, bintang itu memudar. Hanya dengan mengenangmu, hatiku menghangat. Meski kau tidak ada di sini, kau selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Sekian lama kita terpisah, aku tetap di sini, mencintaimu dalam diam.

Sekali lagi, aku melihat ke arah timur. Aku berdiri dan tersenyum ke arah bintang itu, berharap ia mau menyampaikan perasaanku padamu.

Sasuke-kun, setidaknya aku selalu tahu, bahwa kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama.

"**Under The Same Sky"**

-SasuSaku-

End.

**(****Pendek banget... T.T)**

A/N: Fic ini terinspirasi antara lain dari "Under The Same Sky", mottonya SasuSaku dan instrumen Utakata Hanabi-Supercell. Bagi Quint, nada lagu itu seperti seseorang yang merindukan orang yang sangat ia cintai, tapi cintanya nggak kesampaian. Pilu banget, Quint sampai nangis beneran. Quint mah ignorin english translatenya, coz sisi angst dari lagu itu nggak kerasa lagi...

Maaf, lagi kemarok lagu itu.

**Review?**

(m^3^)m


End file.
